1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital photographing apparatus and a method of providing a picture which is acquired using the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a picture is captured using a digital photographing apparatus, the picture includes additional information such as a capturing time, a captured position, values of camera settings when capturing the picture, etc. Also, captured pictures may be stored in a specific server and then provided to users who have accessed the specific server.
If a user captures an object to be captured using a digital photographing apparatus, the user may have difficulty knowing whether conditions for capturing the object are appropriate for capturing. In this case, the user may use the pictures stored in the specific server.